deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sith Venator/Science Fiction User Tournament Round 5: TehSpartan vs Leolab
Eight insanely skilled warriors have fought to the death with eachother, but despite their courage only four remain. Now to continou the story of this legendary tournament, I bring you a battle that has never been done before! In order for this battle to happen, one must enter Hell itself in order to kill his opponent for good. TehSpartan vs Leolab, WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? TehSpartan *Close Range: M-6 Carnifex Hand Cannon wth all ammo attachments *Mid Range: M-96 Mattock Heavy Rifle with Incendiary Ammo and Shredder Ammo *Long Range: M-29 Incisor *Special: M-920 Cain *Armor: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mk. VI with Jetpack Leolab *Close Range: Reaper Carbines *Mid Range: Covalent Assault Rifle (a standard Assault Rifle, with one exception: the rifle has been modified to fire rounds which dissolve covalent bonds.) *Long Range: L23 Fareye *Special: HVAP Wraith *Armor: RAT Powered Armor (Ultra durable, self contained, life support-capable combat suits that enhance all physical attributes, has a HUD, as well as maps of terrain and can track using Infrared, Ultrasound, Infrasound, and several other modes of optical or sonar detection. It has a cloaking device, and can communicate with other suits and show what everyone is seeing in small windows on the HUD. Is made of a carbon nanotube-like mesh, with nanobots to perform in-combat repairs. Can magnetize for climbing or for easier use in low-g environment.) The Battle "What... wasn't I dead," a voice broke the silence in the Hells cape. Leolab looked up and saw a massive demonic figure before him. He instantly knew who it was. "Hello I am Lucifer," the figure said unnecessarily. "Why am I here?" Leolab questioned intensely. "You are here to be the guardian of this place." "And if I refuse?" Leolab retorted. Lucifer said nothing. He just clenched his fist. In an instant Leolab fell to his knees screaming. He rolled on the ground racked by an intense pain. "I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS ... I ACCEPT!" He managed to spit out. "Good then we shall begin." Leolab found himself covered in a bright light. When he emerged he found himself transformed. His ragged clothing transformed into a set of RAT Armor. Next to him stood a group of three other men in RAT armor and a Sentinel. “I expect your opposition to come shortly." The demon said. Leolab simply nodded his head. MEANWHILE "Boss do you really think we can do it?" Said a gruff voice. "If I didn't we wouldn't be here Wyr." responded a Tall man in MJOLNIR armor. TehSpartan and a group of Krogan stood next to a portal that led to, if TehSpartan was correct, hell itself. TehSpartan motioned with his head and the team strutted through the portal. They emerged at the foot of a rock bridge crossing a pit of flames. A Krogan spots a man in RAT armor across the bridge. Both teams leave their respective snipers and move to the center of the bridge. "I cannot let you enter this place." States Leolab briefly. "Well then it seems to me like we have a conflict of interests," replies TehSpartan "now I suggest you move or we will make you move." Seeing that TS will not be persuaded Leolab jerks his head to the side as a round from a Far eye bolts past. TehSpartan leaps of the bridge but cannot save the Krogan who's face has been turned to a pulp. (4-5) The Krogan roar and open fire on Leolab's squad who quickly take cover. However one RAT trooper pops out of over and is struck repeatedly in the chest and torso by rounds from an Incisor his visor breaking he slumps to the ground.(4-4) TehSpartan rockets up on his Jetpack and fires off several Inferno rounds from his Mattock. The rounds strike the Sentinel Sniper setting him ablaze. The Sentinel rushes out of cover exposing him to more Inferno fire from the Krogan. He collapses in a charred ash heap. (4-3) Leolab and the two remaining RAT troopers retreat into the rocky crags behind the bridge. TehSpartan motions to the Sniper who discards his empty Incisor for a Carnifex Hand Cannon. The group pursues Leolab into the crags. Leolab and the RAT rush through the Crags leaping over lava pits as they go. However TehSpartan and his Krogan are close behind. Leolab's team quickly takes cover behind a set of particularly tall rocks to ambush TehSpartan. The group of Krogan enters the open space with the Sniper following close behind. "NOW." Roared Leolab over his COM. The RAT squad pounces. Leolab pulls out a HVAP Wraith and opens fire. The rounds boom as Leolab pulls the line of fires up the body of a Krogan. The Krogan stands firms apparently unharmed. However this is but a ruse as he quickly falls backwards...dead. (3-3) the two RAT troopers quickly fell another Krogan. Their Covalent Assault Rifles easily breaking the bonds in his Armor. (2-3) The RAT Troopers surround TehSpartan. He dropped his Mattock and Raises his hands in surrender. But at that exact moment the final Krogan rounds the bend he raises his Hand Cannon and fires several rounds into the helmet of one of the RAT Troopers splattering his blood and brains onto the face of the other trooper; his brother. (2-2) however the poor man’s grief is cut short as TehSpartan grabs his Mattock cuts throat open with a Shredder Round. (2-1) TehSpartan and the Krogan open fire on Leolab but he activates the Wraiths shield protecting him from the bullets. However the Wraith is out of ammo. Cursing Leolab dropped it and flees behind the Rocks. TS and the Krogan fan out and search for him. Cloaked Leolab jumps land on the Krogan. Leolab unloads both his Reaper Carbines into the Krogans Face. (1-1) TehSpartan levels his Mattock only to hear a dry click as he pulls the trigger. Swearing madly he troughs the empty rifle aside and charges Leolab. Leolab blocks his wild jab and quickly back fists him in the face. TehSpartan feels the Reaper Carbine against his chest and jumps away just in time. The Spartan puts his armored hand to his chest and pulls it away bloody. He must have been grazed. Leolab beats back another charge knocking TS against a rock. TehSpartan feels his ribs crack. He powers up his damaged Jet Pack and flies away. However Leolab knows he can't get far. Walking almost lazily Leolab returns to bridge to see a discarded MJOLNIR Helmet. Leolab smirks. TehSpartan is on his last legs. "Hmm since we're already in hell I wonder where you'll end up." TehSpartan mocks. Leolab looks up and sees a helmetless TehSpartan standing with a wild and bloody grin on his face and Fully Charged M-920 Cain mounted on his shoulder. Leolab looks on in horror as TS launches the mini nuke towards him. The warhead explodes the energy boiling away the RAT armor. The servant of Hell feels his organs sizzle and his eyes bubble until he is nothing but a charred pile of bones. (1-0) TS cheers but quickly clutches his chest in pain. He limps back to the portal to get some medical attention. Winner: TehSpartan Category:Blog posts